


Little Things

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [18]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gifts, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 18
Kudos: 160





	Little Things

They're in town to have Geralt's armour repaired and to stock up on supplies. Nothing else. Geralt has been very clear about that. But there is a little shop that sells stationery and how is Jaskier supposed to ignore that? His notebook is filling up quickly and soon he'll need another and his notebook to him is just as important as, say, Geralt's potions - he simply couldn't do his job without it. So looking is fine. 

He slips into the shop while Geralt is talking to the armourer and he's sure he won't be missed. He slips amongst the shelves, keeping quiet at the shopkeeper speaks to another customer and then, right at the back of the shop, he finds a notebook. It's not special, really, but the design on the cover reminds him of Geralt, somehow. 

He holds the book in his hands, running his fingers over the indented design and sighs to himself. There are too many other expenses right now, he'll just have to find a cheaper one somewhere else - he doesn't need it right now, anyway. He sets the book back into its place on the shelf and moves on, inspecting their quills and inkpots, and eventually exiting the shop to go and find Geralt. 

The notebook stays on his mind for days. Which doesn't make any sense because it's only a book and he knows Geralt's armour is more important, that a trip to the herbalist is more important, but it doesn't stop him from wanting. And it's not as though he denies himself, not as though this book might be the one indulgence for him because it certainly isn't. Geralt often teases him about where he spends his money and on what, but that's because Geralt doesn't understand fashion. But he's certain Geralt wouldn't have minded if he bought the book. After all, he pays for their rooms at inns and for their supper most nights when they're in town - and that money comes from his music. 

He's sitting next to the fire dwelling on it, but when Geralt comes back from a hunt bloody and holding his left side, all thoughts of the book are gone. Geralt's armour is much more important. 

They pass through the same town a few weeks later and Jaskier steadfastly avoids the shop, instead taking Roach ahead to have her stabled while he pays for a room. He takes his things up to the room and gets settled while he waits for Geralt to return. He gets a fire lit and has the table ready so when Geralt comes back he has somewhere to work. During the last hunt, he'd depleted his potions and once again Jaskier is glad that they purchased ingredients instead of the notebook, not that it doesn't still linger in his mind. 

Once he's happy with the state of the room, he pulls his old notebook out and settles in front of the fire to write while he waits. He doesn't have long as it turns out. After only a few minutes, he hears footsteps outside the door and then Geralt walks in with his bag slung over one arm. He sets it on the ground, instead crossing to the bed to gather the things he needs. Jaskier watches as he always does, coming to sit at the other chair. He likes knowing what is what and how to put them together so that if he ever needs to, he can replicate the potions. 

Geralt is patient with him, explaining each step as he goes, telling him which herbs need to be ground finely and which need to be turned into a paste. Jaskier listens eagerly, glad to have a distraction from the nagging regret about the book. His current notebook is unravelling and he's had to re-bind it three times - not that he minds, there are more important things. 

"Jaskier," Geralt says sharply and he snaps his head up. Maybe this isn't as good a distraction as he thought. 

"Sorry, what?"

"I need the vials from my pack, will you grab them?"

Jaskier nods, already rising from his seat, pushing the chair out behind him. He crosses the room and crouches next to Geralt's discarder bag, undoing the clasp. He's expecting to find the vials on top, considering they're delicate, but instead there's a package wrapped in fine silk. Jaskier frowns in confusion, taking the package and setting it aside.

But as he does so, a corner of the silk slips away, revealing a square of embossed leather and he freezes. The pattern looks familiar - but it can't be. Glancing up to see if Geralt is watching, he gently pulls the cloth away, revealing the book beneath. He can't breathe. Surely, there has to be some logical explanation as to why Geralt has this particular notebook in his bag. Maybe he needs it to record his recipes - Jaskier has been nagging at him to do that for him - and it only stands to reason that they would have similar tastes after spending so much time together. But Geralt doesn't care for patterns and intricacies; he likes things simple. Before he can think better of it, Jaskier is turning with the book in his hands. 

"Geralt," he chokes, "what is this?"

Geralt, the bastard, barely acknowledges him, glancing up and shrugging. "Oh," he says, "where did that come from?"

"Geralt, I'm serious, what is this?"

"It's a notebook," he says simply, "I thought of all people, you would be able to recognize that."

"Yes, yes, but what is it doing _here_. What is this notebook doing in your bag?" This time, Geralt sets his tools down, looking over at him with the faintest smile on his lips. 

"Do you not like it?" he asks, "You've been talking about it for weeks. Unless I picked the wrong one?" 

"No," Jaskier mumbles, but suddenly his words have abandoned him. Surely Geralt can't mean that. He picked it out? For _him_? "I- it's- you- Geralt this was expensive, we can't afford-" Geralt's smile grows into something soft and warm and he turns in his seat. 

"I made a trade," he says, "turns out the shopkeeper's brother was having a bit of a ghoul problem. I told him I'd take care of it in exchange for the book. He held it for me."

"So we- you didn't need to come back for supplies?" Jaskier stammers, struggling to process. 

"Not for me, no."

Jaskier gets to his feet, crossing to where Geralt sits, the notebook still clenched tightly in his hand. "Thank you," he whispers, "I don't know what to say." He climbs into Geralt's lap, surprised again when a strong arm encircles his waist. Geralt cocks his head and reaches up abortively, letting his hand fall to Jaskier's thigh. 

"Write me something nice," he says and Jaskier nods, breathless. He doesn't realize he's crying until Geralt reaches up again, brushing his cheek. "It's not that important," he says but Jaskier disagrees. Without thinking, he dips down, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Geralt's mouth.

"It's everything."


End file.
